Pensamentos de Jack
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: Mesmo apos 14 anos Jack ainda se culpa pela morte de Claire. E a culpa de não ter ido atrás de Jimie também o persegue piorando ainda mais a culpa da morte de Claire


Web: Pensamentos de Jack

Autora: Selene

Nome: Pensamentos de Jack

Categoria: Romance/Drama

Classificação: Livre

Sinopse: Faz quatorze anos desde que Claire Kincaid morreu e Jack ainda se culpa por isso

NA: Minha primeira Fanfic sobre Law & Order, a fic é narrada pelo Jack e a historia é inteiramente com seus pensamentos.

Já faz quatorze anos, os piores 14 anos da minha vida. Ela morreu e o pior é que a culpa é minha.

Eu vivo pensando "E se eu não tivesse entrado naquele bar? E se eu não tivesse ligado para ela? A Claire ainda estaria viva?"

Droga! Tudo me lembra a Claire, acho que eu realmente amei alguém, mas tudo acabou num acidente de carro. Carros. Por que diabos ainda permitem carros em Manhattan? Lembro-me até hoje de uma das minhas ultimas palavras a Claire "Deviam banir os carros de Manhattan" algumas horas depois ela sofreu um acidente de carro. Eu achava que ela não iria me buscar que estava brava comigo por algum motivo, cujo qual eu não sei.

Bom, aqui estou eu, um Promotor de Justiça com quase 70 anos em minha moto, sentindo o vento batendo contra meu corpo, me culpando pela morte de Claire Kincaid.

Jimie Ross, no começo eu não gostava dela, para mim ninguém poderia entrar no lugar da Claire, eu estava certo, lembro que quando a Jimie chegou eu disse ao Adam que se eu precisasse de ajuda compraria um cachorro.

No final das contas, ela acabou virando uma grande amiga, lembro que em um caso eu disse que aquilo não iria afetar a doação de órgãos e a Jimie disse que era bom que isso não acontecesse, pois iríamos precisar de um fígado novo, eu passei a beber menos desde então.

Eu me arrependo a cada segundo por não ter descido aquelas escadas e ido atrás da Jimie. Mais uma que eu perdi e deixei escapar por um erro meu

De todas as assistentes que eu tive Claire, Jimie e Connie foram as melhores

Connie Rubirosa, tão jovem, ela me lembra a Claire, a Connie foi minha assistente durante um ano, mas com a minha promoção entrou Michael Cutter no meu lugar. Alguns dias depois do caso da bomba na escola, eu percebi que os dois estavam diferentes, eu perdi a Connie para o Mike, mas em certa parte eu me orgulho do rapaz, ele foi contra seus princípios para ficar com a Connie. Não irei demiti-los por isso, pois eu mesmo já fiquei com varias assistentes minhas, mas acho que ao contrario de mim o rapaz realmente a ama.

Bem, voltando a Connie. Depois da morte da Claire, a Connie e quem mais me lembra a Claire. Acho que eu nunca a esqueci claro que me refiro a Claire

Sempre que eu me pergunto "Por que me culpar pela morte da minha assistente?" a resposta vem como um raio. Realmente a culpa é minha, eu não devia ter ligado para ela, é a culpa é realmente minha.

Sou o pior cara de NY, bem isso segundo minha ex-mulher, ela me odeia, grandes coisa também não gosto dela, por isso me divorciei... Ou a trai, tanto faz

Eu estou sem rumo, acelero mais a cada segundo. Para onde ir? Sábado quase 16h, eu estou em uma rua deserta, está um pouco frio e também cai uma chuva fina, odeio esse tempo. Hoje é 22 de maio de 2010, Claire Kincaid morreu, faz 14 anos hoje e eu ainda me culpo por isso

Todas as minhas assistentes que vieram depois da Claire me lembravam a Claire em algum aspecto. Só Deus sabe o porquê de eu ainda não ter superado isso depois de quatorze anos, quatorze longos anos.

A Claire era tudo para mim, às vezes eu penso que podia ter impedido o acidente ou ter esperado mais um pouco. E se eu tivesse deixado-a sai da Promotoria? É a culpa é minha, mas eu não podia perdê-la, eu a amava. Acho que é por isso que eu nunca amei mais ninguém. O que me deixou bastante abalado foi quando o Briscoe disse que não devia ter entrado no bar, mas eu entendo, com a execução estávamos todos exaustos e estressados. Eu só queria saber quais foram as ultimas palavras da Claire

A Claire era tão jovem, não tinha nem trinta anos quando morreu. Eu? Eu já tinha cinqüenta anos. Pensando bem, não daria certo, eu tenho idade para ser pai dela. Sabe, era inevitável não amar a Claire, ela era sensível, bonita, inteligente e sabia lutar pelo o que queria, Claire Kincaid foi minha melhor assistente.

Eu parei perto de uma senhora, ela vendia umas flores bonitas, então eu resolvi comprar algumas.

"Ela deve ser uma mulher de sorte" Disse a senhora

Eu dei um sorriso de canto "Nem tanto" eu respondi subindo em minha moto.

Eu já sabia para onde ir, coloquei meu capacete e segui meu caminho, quando cheguei me deu uma forte dor no peito, tê-la longe de mim era o que eu mais odiava

"Claire" Eu disse colocando as flores em seu tumulo "Claire, me perdoa, a culpa foi minha, você queria ir embora, mas eu só pensei em mim e te convenci do contrario. Droga Claire! Você foi tudo para mim, agora eu estou só. Eu te amo, Claire e sempre te amei, mas fui burro de mais para admitir, a minha reputação não é boa, a minha maneira de agir falou mais alto que meus sentimentos e meus sentimentos me levaram a fazer coisas que eu não queria. Perder-te foi difícil e ainda é, e depois de quatorze anos eu ainda não superei a sua morte. Eu sinto a sua falta"

Eu sai de lá, mais um segundo naquele lugar e eu me matava, eu subi em minha moto, próxima parada o bar da 8ª Avenida, ele estava cheio, era jogo dos Mets, então eu ouço alguém me chamar

"Ei Jack!" Eu olhei, era o Mike e a Connie

"Ei! O que vocês fazem aqui?" Eu perguntei me aproximando deles

"Jogo dos Mets Jack!" Disse Mike se afastando de Connie

"Qual é rapaz! Não precisa disfarçar, eu já percebi o que está acontecendo entre vocês" A Connie ficou vermelha "Não se preocupem, não vou demiti-los por isso, com tanto que eu não tenha que ver isso no meu escritório"

"Eu adoro Jack McCoy" Disse o rapaz rindo

A minha vida está boa assim, eu devo enterrar o passado, esquecer a Claire e seguir em frente, por mais difícil que seja, mas acho que uma parte dela sempre estará comigo, ela foi quem eu realmente amei.

Dica: Não se apaixone o amor só vai te fazer sofre e como o próprio Mike disse (Eu sei disso porque ele veio falar comigo) o amor é uma droga. Realmente o amor é uma droga, ele vicia e você não vive mais sem ele.


End file.
